Hari Ulang Tahun Chanyeol
by Bi666
Summary: Hari ulang tahun Chanyeol dimana ia ditinggal berdua di dorm bersama kekasihnya, Tao. [Crack couple, Chanyeol/Tao, sex scene, crossdressing, frontal language)


**Hari Ulang Tahun Chanyeol**

_**Pair**__: Park Chanyeol / Huang Zitao (ChanTao)_

_**Rating**__: M / NC-17_

_**Warning**__: Crack couple, crossdressing, frontal language (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)_

_**A/N**__: Spesial hari ulang tahun Chanyeol. Terinspirasi dari RP yang saya mainkan._

Ditinggal di rumah sendirian di hari ulang tahunnya itu bukan hal yang Chanyeol inginkan. Sekarang Chanyeol hanya bisa diam bengong di ruang televisi. Saat bangun pagi tadi, sekelilingnya sudah sepi. Di pintu kulkas tertempel kertas berisi pesan yang berisi bahwa teman-temannya pergi membeli kue ulang tahun untuknya. Tapi-Chanyeol melihat jam dinding di ruang tamu tersebut, pukul sebelas siang-Hei mereka sudah pergi selama empat jam! Mereka beli kue dimana; kutub utara?

Lelaki tinggi ini mencoba menelepon teman-temannya, namun tak ada jawaban. Merasa bosan, ia iseng berjalan ke kamar kekasihnya-kamar Huang Zitao. Siapa tahu Chanyeol bisa menemukan hal yang menarik di kamar sang pacar untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Siapa tahu juga dia bisa menemukan beberapa majalah porno yang pacarnya simpan, hehehe... Dia jadi penasaran seberapa _kinky_nya sang kekasih. Namun saat ia melangkah ke dalam kamar lelaki China tersebut, ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan sosok sang kekasih tanpa busana berbaring telentang di atas kasur _King size_ nya.

"Hei, akhirnya hyung datang juga. Lama sekali... "

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, ingin sekali rasanya dia melompat dan memakan si kekasih. Oh, tahukah kamu perasaan Chanyeol sekarang? Lihatlah tubuh indah kekasihnya itu-kaki jenjang, lengan langsing berotot, dada dan perut bidang membentuk six pack, namun tetap nampak langsing dan melekuk layaknya perempuan. Indah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Zitao...?"

Tao mengangkat bahu, "Tiduran. Ini 'kan kamarku. "

Berusaha tenang, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kasur setelah menelan liurnya. Ketika dilihat dari dekat, ia baru menyadari bahwa sang kekasih tidak sepenuhnya telanjang, Tao mengenakan celana dalam sempit berwarna merah-didekorasi oleh pita di depannya seakan sebuah pita kado- yang hanya menutupi bagian vitalnya layaknya _thong_, namun bentuk testis dan batang penis lelaki itu terjiplak jelas dari luar. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ingin sekali dia melumat penis itu hingga menegang dan mengeras.

"Maksudku... Kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu..." Seketika pun wajah Tao memerah hingga ke telinga layaknya kepiting rebus. Ia menggembungkan pipinya, membentuk ekspresi pouting dengan wajah merona malu, bertolak belakang sekali dari busananya yang menantang-apabila satu lapis celana dalam itu bisa disebut sebagai busana, tentu saja.

"J-jangan lihat aku seperti itu," Ucapnya manja. "Ini untuk hyung... maksudku... aku sudah membungkus kado ulang tahunmu ini dengan_pita_." Chanyeol menyeringai mengerti. Ia tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang sangat kinky namun tetap imut. Agresif namun pemalu. Perpaduan yang aneh, namun disitulah serunya petualangan seks mereka.

Chanyeol duduk di tempat tidur, menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Anak baik. Ayo sini duduk di pangkuan hyung."

Layaknya anak kecil, Tao menuruti kemauan Chanyeol untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Bedanya, ini bukan sekadar pangkuan terhadap "anak kecil," karena Tao langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya ke selangkangan Chanyeol yang masih tertutupi celana jeans. "Buka hadiahmu, Chan hyung..." Bisik Tao seduktif sambil menarik ujung samping celana dalamnya hingga menunjukkan garis bentuk luar bola kembar miliknya. Chanyeol menelan liur. Manis-Tao sungguh manis. Di kelakuannya yang agresif begini pun, sebuah rona merah masih terlihat di kedua pipi sang pemuda China. Sebuah godaan seksual yang muncul dari lelaki yang amat lugu-kekontrasan yang merangsang Park Chanyeol.

"Anak nakal... Kau tidak ikut membeli kue ulang tahun untukku, dasar nakal," Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kekasihnya, menjilat-jilat kecil ujung mulut pemuda itu. Tangan kanannya menangkup bola kembar Tao dari luar celana dalamnya, mencubit-cubit bagian vital itu. Tao mengerang.

"Tapi-" Kalimat Tao terhenti sebentar saat lidah Chanyeol melewati batas bibir Tao, menggesek lidahnya sekilas. "Tao kan sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk hyung, tidak seperti mereka..." Ia mengucapkannya sambil memasang muka cemberut dan nada bicara yang seperti anak kecil, namun tangannya membawa tangan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh pita merah di sisi depan celana dalamnya. Kontras dalam sisi positif, bukan?

"Tahu tidak? Kamu tidak perlu membungkus inimu, Tao-" Chanyeol meremas selangkangan Tao, "-karena aku tidak mau dihadiahi penismu. Aku mau dihadiahi _tubuhmu_."

Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir Tao dengan kasar. Gigi mereka beradu, lidah saling melilit hingga salah satu dari mereka, entah siapa, mengeluarkan desahan nikmat. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, namun belum sampai dua detik Tao menarik lelaki itu mendekat dan balas melumat bibirnya. Bibir mereka bertaut penuh nafsu. Chanyeol sekali lagi melepas ciuman itu untuk menghisap dan menggigit-gigit bibir bawah Tao. Tangannya ikut bekerja, menyelip ke dalam celana dalam seksi itu dan meremas kencang penis Tao.

"Oh! C-Chanyeol hyung!" Terkejut, Tao mendorong dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang kesal. Mulutnya menyerang bagian leher hingga tulang selangka Tao, mencium, menggigit, dan menghisap-hisapnya pelan hingga terlihat warna keunguan dimana-mana. Tangannya kini memeloroti celana dalam Tao, menampilkan kejantanan yang sudah nyaris mengeras dan mengacung tegak.

"J-jangan lihat!" Ucap Tao sambil merapatkan kakinya, wajahnya merah oleh malu. Ia mendesah makin keras ketika tangan Chanyeol menggenggam batang kejantanannya dan mengocoknya naik turun.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Kenapa aku tidak boleh lihat hadiahku?"

Skakmat. Tao perlahan melebarkan kembali kedua pahanya, namun ia tersentak saat tubuhnya dibaringkan lembut di tempat tidur. Chanyeol melepas baju dan celananya sehingga dirinya telanjang bulat. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Tao dan menyampingkan celana dalamnya. Chanyeol dapat melihat lubang sempit itu berkedut. Jarinya usil mengelus bagian itu tanpa memasukinya, membuat Tao mengerang tidak tahan. Si Happy Virus berbalik duduk di atas muka Tao sementara wajahnya berhadapan dengan selangkangan lelaki itu-lebih dikenal dengan posisi 69. Chanyeol menggoyangkan pinggulnya hingga penisnya yang keras menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao, sementara bibirnya mencium batang kejantanan sang kekasih naik turun. "Anak nakal harus hisap penis hyung..."

Tao mematuhinya. Ia membawa penis berukuran besar itu ke dalam mulutnya yang mungil, menjilat-jilat pelan kepala kejantanan tersebut. Ketika perbuatannya dibalas dengan perlakuan yang sama oleh Chanyeol terhadap penisnya, Tao terdorong untuk melakukan yang lebih baik lagi. Ia melesakkan penis kekasihnya itu semakin dalam hingga ke kerongkongan, menghisapnya, menggigit-gigit kecil sepanjang batangnya, menjilatinya. Tidak lupa ia mengerang, memberi getaran pada alat vital itu. Sementara itu Chanyeol-Chanyeol amat menikmati permainan Tao di selangkangannya. Dia mengikuti permainan si kekasih; mulutnya membungkus kejantanan Tao dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga tao mendesah. Ia menyukai desahan seduktif lelaki di bawahnya ini. Chanyeol terus melumat kejantanan Tao hingga precum mengalir deras dari lubang kencing pemuda China itu, dan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam-mulutnya membersihkan penis itu dari carian precum.

"Ah... Aahh, nngh C-Chan hyungh..." Desah Tao saat tangan Chanyeol mengocok kejantanannya. Penisnya semakin tegang di dalam genggaman tangan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan melupakan kegiatannya yang seharusnya memberikan kepuasan pada kejantanan Chanyeol, Tao justru menggigit punggung tangannya sendiri, menahan kenikmatan yang amat sangat. "Hyung... S-sebentar lagi keluar... Ssh..."

Namun saat itu juga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepas tangannya dari kejantanan tao, menyebabkan ekspresi _pout _kembali muncul di wajah Tao. Chanyeol turun dari atas tubuh kekasihnya, pindah ke kakinya. Kini posisi mereka berhadapan. Chanyeol menindih tubuh langsing Tao dan menjilat puting kecokelatan Tao yang menggiurkan. Tao menggelinjang, membusungkan dadanya untuk mendapatkan sentuhan lebih dari mulut si lelaki lebih tua.

"Tao suka, hm...?" Chanyeol mencubit dan memelintir puting kanan Tao sementara bibirnya bermain-main dengan yang kanan. "Hyung tahu, ini bagian sensitif Tao..."

Wajah Tao memerah malu. Chanyeol memang benar-bagian sensitif Tao adalah di kedua putingnya. Jilatan-jilatan kecil di sekitar dua tonjolan tersebut pun sudah membuat Tao memejamkan matanya keenakan. Putingnya makin menegang saat Chanyeol mengemuti bagian yang kiri, menghisapnya lapar bagaikan bayi sedang menyusu.

"o... Oohhh...! Angh... Chanyeol hyung, jangan disitu-"

"Tapi Tao suka... Hmm..." Chanyeol menarik pelan puting Chanyeol dengan giginya, kemudian kembali melumatnya kasar. Sepanjang lumatan Chanyeol pada titik tersensitif Tao tersebut, Chanyeol terus menatapi mata Tao penuh nafsu, seakan menggodanya habis-habisan, membuat penis Tao semakin gatal ingin disentuh.

"Hyung, kumohon!"

"Mohon apa, Tao?" Chanyeol meremas dada Tao.

"Wa-aaakh...! Kumohon... Sentuh aku sekarang... Mmph... "

"Aku sudah menyentuhmu, kan?" Chanyeol menyeringai nakal, mengelus-elus paha dalam Tao.

"Bukan! Bukan itu!" Tao mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar, dia naikkan pinggulnya untuk memperlihatkan pantat yang bulat menggoda. "Ke-kesini... Sentuh aku disini... Masuki aku... Mmhh~..."

Chanyeol menyukai betapa blak-blakan kekasihnya tersebut. Kedua tangannya mengangkat kaki Tao, membukanya lebar-lebar. Memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang pantat Tao, tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu Chanyeol langsung menghentakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang si kekasih. Tao tersentak, tubuhnya refleks menegang dan dinding-dinding lubangnya menyempit, menjepit batang Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerang, memasuk-keluarkan kejantanannya dengan susah payah.

"Aahh...!~~ aahh nngh, Chanyeol hyung...! Mmph t-terlalu besar dan k-kering... Nnggah...!" Tao dapat merasakan dinding bagian dalamnya panas terbakar akibat gesekan kering tanpa pelumas yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Ia takut dinding lubangnya akan lecet nantinya.

"Aah... Mmm," Namun Chanyeol nampak tak peduli, dia terus menggenjot lubang Tao tanpa ampun. "Aku mencintaimu, Baby Pandaa... Hhhh..."

"A... Aku juga mencintaimu hyung... Mmh... Yakkh...!" Tao menjerit saat dengan cepat Chanyeol menemukan titik prostatnya. "Oohh, disitu...! Tusuk disitu lagiii, mmh, e-enak hyungie... Aaarh... ~"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya, lalu menghentakkannya masuk lagi dan tepat menusuk prostat Tao. Berulang kali dia menusuk-nusuk bagian itu hingga Tao kewalahan.

"Disini hmm...? Tao suka disini...?"

"I-iya...! Aah, hyungg, mau k-keluarh-" Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menghentikan sodokan dan genjotannya tepat sebelum Tao mencapai klimaks. Kedua tangannya lalu melingkar di pinggang Tao, mengangkatnya hingga lelaki itu duduk berhadapan di pangkuannya. Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang sempit Tao.

"Anak nakal tidak boleh klimaks dulu," Jempolnya menekan ujung kejantanan si lelaki dari China; menyumbat aliran pengeluaran sperma. "Anak nakal harus memuaskan hyung... Genjot penis hyung, sayang!"

Tao melakukan yang Chanyeol suruh. Ia merilekskan lubangnya, lalu mulai menaik-turunkan badannya. "Aah! Ahh...!" Tao mendesah nikmat setiap penis si kekasih menyentuh prostatnya. Badannya turun hingga kedua sisi pantatnya menyentuh bola kembar Chanyeol.

Suara kulit bertemu dan peluh mengalir, membuat suasana di kamar itu semakin panas. Chanyeol menghisap semua peluh yang mengalir dari leher kekasihnya, sesekali menghisap-hisap leher mulus itu. Tangannya menepuk dan meremas-remas bokong kenyal Tao. Tangan yang satunya lagi mengocok kejantanan Tao dengan cepat. "Mmmh Zitao... Hyung akan... Nngkh..."

"Ke-keluarkan di dalamku, hyung! Keluarkan sperma hyung di dalam-" Tao mempersempit lubangnya, menjepit penis Chanyeol.

_CROOOTT CROOOTT..._

Chanyeol memuncratkan spermanya di dalam Tao, bersamaan dengan muncratnya sperma Tao ke perut dan dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol jatuh telentang ke belakang, ditindih oleh Tao yang terbaring lemas di atasnya. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya terdengar deru napas mereka yang kelelahan.

"... Hyungie..." Tao menatap mata kekasihnya penuh cinta, lalu mencium pipinya. "Happy birthday... I love you."

Chanyeol tersenyum, mencium dahi Tao. "I love you too, Zitao..." Lalu ia menggoyangkan penisnya di dalam Tao hingga Tao tersentak tegang.

"Ronde kedua, Baby?"

Tao menyeringai.

Sementara itu, di sebuah parkiran mall, terlihatlah sepuluh orang yang terduduk bosan.

"Kris, apa kita sudah boleh pulang? "

"Belum," lelaki berambut blonde yang bernama Kris itu menunjukkan ponselnya kepada sembilan orang lainnya. Semua temannya membaca suatu pesan di ponsel itu.

_From: Zitao_

_Subject: Gegeee ~ :3 Jangan pulang dulu ya. Kami belum selesai ;-)_

Semua orang disana menghela napas mereka.

_A/N: Selamat ulang tahun! Tao sayang Chan hyung!_


End file.
